


Virgil On Ice

by LeafHatesPears



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, and now i gotta process my feelings, i went ice skating for the first time bc my crush invited me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafHatesPears/pseuds/LeafHatesPears
Summary: Virgil never learned how to ice skate, until Roman invited him one day.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Virgil On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Ya enby needed to process their emotions again via prinxiety bc I my crush is so graceful on ice and i can't  
> If you enjoy my hopeless pining, feel free to let me know in the comments and raise my self-worth by like 1000%

Virgil had never been as excited for anything as he was for today.  
Roman, as in _the_ Roman from his drama class, had asked him if he wanted to go ice skating today, which in itself is already, like  
Wow.  
The only problem was, Virgil had no idea how to do that. His parents had never taught him, like it obviously was the case with Roman, and he had survived the last eighteen years of his life without needing that skill.  
But that meant that he would either have to cancel, for which he definitely was too anxious, or go and embarrass himself in front of his (crush) friend.  
Great.  
  
Time passed and as he picked an outfit, Virgil decided that if he's gonna go down, he's gonna go down in style. So of course his standart hoodie wasn't good enough, as he was going to meet with the queen of drama and flamboyancy himself, which meant that Virge needed to pick something equally dramatic. Luckily, he knew exactly what that would be.  
  
They meet up at the train station closest to the ice stadium and honestly, Virgil should have known that Roman would wear something as extra as this. He actually wore white suit trousers paired with a royal looking christmas jumper, over that a leather jacket and glittery high heels.  
Funny enough, Virgil almost felt underdressed at the sight of his date (?) What eactly was this outing actually? Why didn't they talk about this?  
But Roman seemed to think otherwise.  
"Damn, Hot Topic, it's not Halloween yet, but I must say, that skirt sure looks good on you!"  
  
Virgil smiled, which Roman luckily couldn't see thanks to his mask. Otherwise his confidence would've probably doubled in size, and the world wasn't ready for that yet.  
So the two walked towards the ice stadium, and Virgil began to really become nervous. What if he fell down? Would Roman laugh at him? But he had said that he could teach him after Virge told him that he'd never been ice skating before.  
  
His spiral was interrupted by Roman who began to talk about how he learned ice skating when he was six and how Yuri On Ice inspired him to start figure skating last year, and Virgil realised that he could just listen to Roman rambling about his interests until hell freezes over.  
But no, now it was time to put on the ice skates, and Virgil was embarrassed again because he needed Roman's help already, and they weren't even on the ice yet!  
And it was now that Virge realised that most of the other people who had come to skate at this time were little kids, and he was probably going to be so much worse than them, oh god, why did he never-  
"Everything okay?"  
Oh, bless Roman, sweet and oblivious but also quite handsome Roman...  
"Yes, Princey, I'm just kind of scared of falling down and bruising my knees and ego in front of these kids."  
"Don't worry about that, I'll guide you."  
And with that promise, a dream began.  
  
Even though he was quite clumsy at the beginning, Virgil managed to skate by himself at the end of their turn, which of course was mostly thanks to Roman's patience and teaching techniques.  
Okay, let's be honest, mostly because teaching Virgil meant he skated backwards and held both his hands while pulling him over the ice.  
After a few laps, Virgil was sure he would manage to go by himself, but he didn't want to toss this perfect opportunity at holding hands with Roman out of the window, which meant that he held on to one of Roman's hands while the two of them cruised, side by side, talking about all kinds of things that Virgil doesn't even remember.  
But what he will remember is the feeling of Roman's hand in his, keeping both of them warm while they flew across the cold beneath them, the feeling that maybe, just maybe, Roman could actually like him back.  
  
He'll definitely go ice skating again.  
As long as Roman'll come with him.


End file.
